Raven
by Freezyboncoolipants
Summary: What if each of the scoobies got a sibling when the monks put the key in human form? Read and find out. Told in Raven Jenkins POV. COMPLETE
1. Pretty Weird Balconies

Disclaimer: This plot is based on a challenge by Gidgetgirl, Holly is hers as well. Everyone you recognise belongs to Joss, the rest are mine.

Authors note: This is my first fic written in the point of view of a character, so please review!!!! Good and bad comments welcome! But remember *Smiles sweetly* I'm only 14, so I need encouragement!!!! Lots and lots!!!!! 

For the first few chapters, I'll put the names and ages of my new characters at the top, so people don't get confused.

Dawn Summers = 15 (I know she's not new, but I'm putting her here anyway!)

Tyler Harris = 16

Holly Rosenberg = 6

Leo Maclay = 2

Raven Jenkins = 14 

I open the front door and walk in, dumping my bag on the stairs in front of me.

Finally school is over! I breathe a sigh of relief. 6 long glorious weeks of nothing but relaxation and sunbathing before I have to set foot in that hellhole again!

Dawn grins at me; I can tell she was thinking the same thing! 

Dawn's my best friend, even if she is a year older. She lives here in this house, with Buffy, her sister.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer!

It sounds cooler than it is. Basically she just fights vampires and baddies and other stuff, but seeing as how she was born with slayer strength, it can't be that hard! She's always going on about how she's died 2 times! Not something to be proud of Buff !!

Nah, only joking, I love her really! Hell, she's even saved my life before!

The door closes and Tyler smiles nervously at me and Dawn, we both turn away.

I'm not ready to forgive him yet, and Dawn says she never will. It's not as bad for her though, I have to live with for him!

"Dawnie", I begin, about to ask why we're still standing by the stairs.

She shushes me. "Listen".

"It'll be fun!" I hear Giles say, "Like at the arcade!"

When the hell has Giles been to an arcade??!!

"Plus, I thought it would be good for training."

That sounds more like the man we know and love! I was beginning to get worried with the arcade comment!

Did you know that the definition of "arcade" is "balcony"?! Weird huh? I checked it out on google.com the other day. And, yes, I am aware of how sad that makes me!

Obviously Giles means one of those places with all the games n stuff, either that, or he goes to some pretty weird balconies!!

"Where does the money come out?"

Dawn raises an eyebrow at me as we hear my sister, once again change the topic of the conversation to money.  It's something she does regularly, either change it to money, or sex, or capitalism …. Or would that be the same as money? I dunno! I'm not even sure what it means, but I'm only 14, Anya's had like a bazillion years to figure it out, literally!!

"An, honey", I hear Xander try to explain it to her, that's not gonna end well!! But it's sweet of him anyway, Xander is sweet, it's too bad he has a bastard of an younger brother!

I notice Dawns curiosity has got the better of her, so I follow her in to see the others. Willow looks over in our direction. 

"Hey Dawnie… Raven… Ty", she says casually.

I smile. I like Willow, she's cool! She does magic, not pulling rabbits out of hats crap, but real, proper stuff! It's amazing! I wanted to learn but Buffy wouldn't let me. Honestly! She acts more like my mother  than my best friends sister!

"Look what Giles got!" I turn to see a small red headed girl beaming at me.

"Hey Holly!" I say, beaming back at her. She's such an adorable little girl, and surprisingly smart, but it's understandable, after all, she is Willow's sister! She lives here too, with Buffy, Dawnie and Willow, it's surprising how many people can fit in such a small house!

"He says it's for 'training'". 

I grin at the sight of a 6 year old girl using air quotes, and then finally look at Giles's new training idea.

"Oh my god!" I say out loud, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of me. It seems that the Summers household have received a play station! Not only that, but one of those dance game thingies! You know? With the mat that has arrows on, and the moves that appear on the screen alongside some catchy music.

I suddenly become aware of a song by the Spice Girls playing, and wonder why I hadn't noticed it before. Not that that's the point though., Xander's the point! A big sharp pointy point!! I really, really wish I'd brought a video camera, to capture him leaping about frantically, like an out of control kangaroo, missing every step…of course!

I look over at Dawn, stuffing her hands into her mouth as she tries not to laugh, and I lose it! Tears begin to flood down my cheeks as I giggle helplessly. Willow stares at me, an amused look on her face, as Dawn begins to laugh too.

"Hey!" Xander says, jokingly hurt, "Even my own brother's laughing at me!"

I notice Tyler clutching his side, and I immediately stop.

If that boy finds it funny, then I don't!

Dawn shuts up too, and the room goes awkwardly quiet. Giles removes his glasses and starts cleaning them roughly. He does that sometimes … well, actually, he does that always!

Anya seems to be the only one who isn't disturbed.

"Don't stop, Xander!" She insists, completely unaware of the uncomfortable quietness around her. "It's making me want to have sex with you!"

My sister, ladies and gentlemen!

She's got to be the only one capable of getting turned on by Xander's inability to dance!

Giles takes off his glasses again..

I sigh, relieved the silence is broken, but still worrying that the topic of Tyler is gonna come up again.

That's not something I want to deal with right now!!

TBC: The next chapter will include an explanation of how everyone came to live with their siblings, and possibly some flash back type things. You'll have to wait a while before you find out about Tyler though!! :-) So get reviewing! Even if you hated it, I wanna know!!


	2. Acting Like Nothing Happened

Disclaimer: Holly belongs to gidgetgirl, and the characters you recognise are Joss's. This is a challenge from Chocolate Covered Strawberries.

Authors note: In the previous chapter, I did mean "younger brother" not "older" :-) Also I've tried to cut back on my exclamation marks, it's like a strange addiction! Please review. Even if you hate it, I want to know! This is in Raven's POV.

Dawn Summers = 15

Tyler Harris = 16

Holly Rosenberg = 6

Leo Maclay = 2

Raven Jenkins = 14

"Sex" Leo happily repeats. 

In the corner I see Tara blush. She's probably thinking of loads of mean things to do to my sister for teaching him that. Luckily she's too shy to actually go through with it. I don't think I've ever seen Tara do anything horrible, not ever! She's a witch too, not as good as Willow, but just as cool. She takes me and Dawnie out for milkshakes n stuff, just the three of us. I like it when it's just the three of us, but sometimes Willow comes, coz they're a couple. I was so freaked out when they told me, I wouldn't go near either of them for ages. I feel soooooooo guilty about it now though, I love Tara, she's great, and I'm totally ok about her and Willow. They're perfect together, even Holly thinks so, she follows Tara around like a shadow, I guess braininess isn't the only thing the sisters share! 

"Sex" he says again, much to Tara's dismay.

"That's right little boy" I hear Anya start to speak to Leo and I quickly scoop him up. Tara gives me a thankful smile.

I love my sister, although you'll never hear me say it, but she needs to CALM DOWN with the sex talk! Giles has to clean his glasses around her so often that I'm surprised they haven't been rubbed away! Imagine if he lived with us, they'd never stay on his face!

I have to sleep in the room next to An and Xander, and walls are surprisingly thin. Ty's ok, he gets the couch, we flipped a coin when Xander first bought the place. That was back when I was totally in love with Tyler, I would have happily given him the room, but he said I could have it. Of course that made me love him more, it's just a shame that was the only nice thing the bastards ever done!

Let me start from the beginning:

You see, there was this hell god named Glory, she wanted to take over the world, or do something evil. I wasn't allowed to listen to the meetings, so I'm not sure exactly. Anyway, she needed the key before she could do this evil thing, that's where we get involved. The monks had the key, and they separated it into five pieces, or something like that, and voila … us! Basically Glory needed all five of us to open some portal, but no one knew it was us she needed.

Dawnie took it really bad when she found out, she cut herself and everything! I would never do that. I'd be too chicken.

It did make me super confused about Ty though, I'd already been panicking about what would happen if Xander and Anya got married, coz then me and Ty would be related, and it would be wrong to like him. But then I found out that we were sorta related anyway, both being part of the key n all, I was well confused!

Leo growls at me like a puppy. "Down" he demands, wriggling out of my arms. "Down now!"

I put him on the floor and he runs over to Ty.

Why are me and Dawnie the only people finding it hard to forgive him? Even Anya, who's big with the vengeance, doesn't seem bothered.

He tried to kill us!

And they're acting like nothing happened!

TBC: More explanations n stuff.


	3. Small Inconvenient Child

Disclaimer: Holly belongs to Gidgetgirl, you know who belongs to Joss, and the rest are mine. :-)

Authors note: This chapter is basically clearing up any confusion about the 5 keys, (I hope) actually, it might just be causing more confusion. :-) Sorry it took so long, my computer has been broken .

Dawn Summers = 15

Tyler Harris = 16

Holly Rosenberg = 6

Leo Maclay = 2

Raven Jenkins = 14

I suppose I should explain better … when the monks made us, they put fake memories in our heads and in everyone else's, so nobody would know that we were brand new. They sent us to the Scoobies so we would be safe, but we remember something different.

Dawnie is easy enough to explain; she had to live here with Buffy because their mom died. I cried so much when that happened, Dawn even tried to bring her back, but I don't think it worked properly. She doesn't like to talk about it, so it couldn't have gone well.

Ty lives with me, Xander and An, because … well, lets just say, his family isn't the greatest in the world, and when Xander decided to move out of the basement, Ty jumped at the chance to go with him.

Holly … um … I'm not too sure why she lives here. She has two perfectly good parents, well, good in the sense that they don't make her live in the basement. I guess it's because they're never around. Sheila, that's Holly and Willow's mom, didn't even notice her eldest daughter, let alone a 6 year old. That's my explanation anyway. 

I don't have a reason for Leo being here though; he kinda just arrived on Tara's birthday. Her whole family came down, her dad, cousin Beth and her two brothers, one of them being little Leo. There was this big fight, something about Tara being a demon, I'm not sure why, I don't think she's a demon.

I look over at her, as she watches Ty play with her little brother.

Well, if she is, then she disguises it well.

Anyway, as a result of this fight, we got Leo. I wish I knew why, but as usual I'm "_too young"_, it's not fair! Buffy was slaying vampires at 16, I'm only 2 years younger than that, and technically I'm older, coz the key's been around since … forever. (I think)

"Xander" Anya whines. Sometimes I think she whines more than Dawnie. "The weird man is putting it away".

Giles glares at her, and stops moving the play station.

"I have a name", he says.

My sister completely ignores him.

"Xander, make him stop. You have to jump around more!"

Dawn gives me an embarrassed look, I return it while Giles obediently puts the play station back, and cleans his glasses. 

"Weird man. Weird man", Leo sings happily, copying Anya like normal. Giles glares at her again.

It could be worse; she calls me "Small inconvenient child"! It's not my fault if I'm inconvenient, I didn't ask to live with her. I'm not even sure why I do. Maybe the monks thought "Hmm. She looks smart, let's make her figure it out herself". Coz I don't know, and if you can come up with an explanation for how a 14 year old gets to live with a 1000-year-old vengeance demon, I'd sure as hell like to hear it!

Yes, that's right, my sister is a DEMON, imagine having to explain that on a family tree … not easy.

I look at Xander, Anya's making him dance again, if you can call it "dancing", it's more "jumping and tripping" than anything.

I feel a tug on my jeans. "You're not listening to me".

I see Holly standing on her toes in front of me, her hands on her hips.

UH OH

"Sure I am, Hollz", I say, panicking. "It's very prodigious".

That's her new favourite word.

She narrows her eyes at me, and then smiles, "Yeah, it is".

It's a bit worrying that someone 8 years younger than me has a bigger vocabulary than I do. Coz I don't have a clue what prodigious means, but I suppose if Willow was my sister then I would.

Holly climbs onto my lap and starts humming in my ear. I don't recognise the song, but it's not "Blue's Clues", which makes a change.

"What you hummin', Hollz?" I ask sweetly as she slowly gets louder, trying to drown out the sound of Xander's failing attempts to dance.

She shrugs.

"Willow was singing it".

Willow?

Willow doesn't sing, or act, or do anything in public … ever. Tyler told me about this one time, when Buffy, Xander and Will had to perform something for the talent show. It was a play, something Rex, I can't remember, but the point is, she ran off stage. It must have been so funny. That was back in the good old days, you know? The days when Tyler wasn't attempting to kill us!

"Willow doesn't sing", I say.

She nods. "Yeah, I heard her, in the shower."

I grin and turn to Willow, ready to tease her, she sees my face and gets up.

"I think me and Holly should leave the room now", she says loudly, as her sister clings to me. "Uncle Giles might have some new books in."

Holly's eyes light up as she slides off me and follows Willow.

It's hard to believe that only a few months ago, the sweet red headed little girl we have now, was too scared to even leave her room.

Thanks to Tyler.

TBC:  I've already written most of the next chapter and I promise it starts to explain about Ty.


	4. Condom World and Mr Tiddles

Disclaimer: Holly is Gidgetgirl's, and it's pretty obvious that I don't own any of the "Buffy" characters, but the rest are mine. 

Authors note: I'm fourteen and Raven's fourteen, so when my mind wanders off topic, hers does too. That's my excuse for why this chapter is more about Condom World and Mr Tiddles than Tyler. I know I said I'd explain better about Ty in this chapter, but I lied. I'm an evil person. 

Would anyone be interested in reading a Tyler POV fic? Coz that would probably explain more than this one. :-) 

Note to Gidgetgirl: I'm a lazy person who can't be bothered to email you, but do you still have the site with all the kids from your fics? Coz I can't find it.

Dawn Summers = 15

Tyler Harris = 16

Holly Rosenberg = 6

Leo Maclay = 2

Raven Jenkins = 14

She loves him now, obviously. I guess it's easier to forgive people when you're six, they've just got to give you cookies and toys, or in Holly's case, use the word "prodigiously" a lot. Some people however (me and Dawnie) seem to be finding it harder, it's gonna take a lot more than cookies and big words to make me like Tyler Harris again!

"Weird man. Weird man." Giles sighs and looks at the little boy, half amused. "Sex" Leo yells, his voice full of excitement. Anya's eyes light up. "Do you know what else …" she begins as Tara grabs him.

"Umm … I think Leo has to have his nap now"

Way to go Tara!

"Mmmm, me too" Anya says thoughtfully. "Xander?"

They leave the room, and Dawnie comes over to me.

"One guess what they're doing"

Ok. I don't want to guess, it's my sister and it's gross.

I roll my eyes at her, and then look at Ty sitting on the floor, playing with a stake.

I fight the urge to say a super sarcastic comment about it, mainly because I haven't thought of one, but also because Dawn fills in for me.

"So now you wanna play with stakes?" she says bitchily.

"Dawn" Buffy warns.

"Wouldn't want your little vampire friends to see, would we?"

"That's enough" Buffy grabs her arm and pulls her away.

I don't know why Dawnie's so mean to Tyler, it's not as if he tried to kill us or anything …

… Oh wait, he did.

I guess it all started after Buffy died. That's a long story, so I'll just give the short version:

1) Glory kidnapped us and took us to this big tower thing.

2) We were scared.

3) Spike (super cute vampire) tried to save us, but failed.

4) Dawnie's blood opened the Hell dimension doorway thingy, Buffy jumped in.

5) The doorway closed and Buffy died.

I suppose it's lucky that they used Dawnie's blood first, if it had been mine, then I don't think Buffy dying would have helped, coz we don't have the same blood. I have the blood of Anya, although that sadly does not include her vengeance powers. I suppose it's fair, but think of all the fun I could have with Tyler if I was a vengeance demon. Me and Dawnie tried to make wishes to Anya before, but she wouldn't listen.

The only guy in the world who actually needs punishing, is also the only guy in the world with a slayer stopping the punishment.

Dawnie didn't inherit any of Buffy's slayer abilities, so I'm not the only one. 

Imagine of Holly or Leo could do magic like Will and Tara. Holly wouldn't be too bad, but considering that Leo copies EVERYTHING my sister says, she'd probably get him to conjure us into a parallel universe or something. But no ordinary parallel universe, it would be an Anya-style one. 

Condom World

(Or something like that)

Inhabited by condoms and led by Anya: Queen of Condom World.

(Actually, that would be cool)

And the only way to defeat Queen Anya, who would have Xander held prisoner as a sex slave, would be with bunnies.

(She has a HUGE phobia of bunnies. It's stupid. I think they're adorable. I had one once, she was called Mr Tiddles.

Yes, I know it's a cat's name, as so many people point out to me, but if I can have a bird's name, then my rabbit can be called Mr Tiddles.

There was this one time when she escaped, it was wicked funny. Anya was in bed, wearing very little, I don't think I need to explain what happened, but she wasn't in bed for very long. I was almost peeing my pants with laughter, until she started crying. 

CRYING! About how the "Little Fluffer" was going to "hippity-hop" all over her "vulnerable flesh".

I did feel sorry for her, but mainly coz she looked so pathetic. I think it's obvious that I had to get rid of Mr Tiddles after that, even if she was adorable.)

Anyway, the bunnies would defeat Queen Anya, the condoms would let Xander go, and the world would be saved.

THE END

I look at Tyler, longing to tell him about Condom World, he smiles at me and I turn away.

Dawnie comes over to me, looking royally pissed off from her Buffy lecture.

Considering this is a world where my sister is a demon who hangs out with witches and vampires, it's not too hard to believe that Buffy came back from the dead. That's how she's here giving lectures.

"Raven" She says calmly.

My turn now.

I didn't even say anything to him though. This sux! 

The "Tyler issue" only became an issue when she came back from the dead. Not that I blame Buffy, but where does she get off yelling at me and Dawnie?!

TBC: I want to say that there'll be more Tyler explanations, but I could be lying. My mind just wanders off topic continuously.

          Stuff you've learnt so far about it:

1) Tyler tried to kill them

2) It involves vampires

3) It happened after Buffy came back from the dead

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Uncle Giles Says

Disclaimer: Raven, Leo and Tyler are mine, Holly is Gidgetgirl's, and the rest are Joss's.

Author's note: I didn't get much of a response from the last chapter, so this is only a short update. This one has more speech in it than the others, so tell me what you think. There should probably be only 2 chapters left now. I think.

"Raven", she says again.

I take a deep breath and shoot her my most innocent look, fluttering eyelashes and everything. I didn't even do anything, but I don't see her taking Mr I-Want-To-Die-So-You-Can-Too, out for a yelling contest. So why me?

Buffy's not even any good at stuff like this, she prefers the long, super boring speeches. Giles always has to be the one to talk about our behaviour. Like this one time, when Dawnie got caught in a car with a vampire, Buffy totally didn't say anything, she expected Giles to do it.

Dawnie told me all about that date, it sounded so cool! Well, except for the vampire part, but then again, I wouldn't mind going on a date with a vamp. As long as it was a certain bleached blond, not just any dead guy!

I follow Slayer Gal into the kitchen, she leans against the table and sighs.

"Xander's one of my best friends," she begins.

Duh! That's old information!

"And Tyler's his brother."

Again, I kinda knew that! I'm not as stupid as Buffy seems to think.

"Can't you at least try to …" she pauses, struggling to come up with a reasonable sentence ender. "It's tearing Xander apart."

Great! Here comes the guilt.

"I think you're forgetting what happened." I say, folding my arms. "You wouldn't like it if any of your friends tried to kill you."

Buffy stares at me with a weird look on her face. "Hello … Spike *and* Anya."

"But neither of them …" 

OK, maybe she's got a point with Spike, but not An, she just killed other people, she never tried to kill us.

And that's not as positive as I'd hoped!

"Spike doesn't have a soul." I protest. "Ty does."

"So does Anya, but that doesn't stop her casting vengeance," Buffy points out.

I start to feel anger welling up inside, no one talks about my sister like that. No one!

"It's her job," I hiss.

"But she has a choice."

I know Buffy's only trying to make a point, but I can't help beginning to hate her for bringing Anya into this.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY SISTER!" I yell, louder than I had expected.

"Raven. What's the matter?" I turn to see Holly standing in the doorway, holding a dusty book, with a pair of glasses sliding down her nose. "Uncle Giles says …"

"Go away Holly!" I snap, not meaning to direct my anger at her. Her face crumbles, and she bursts into tears, the glasses falling onto the floor.

"It's not *her* fault," Buffy says, carefully.

"You're right. It's not." I agree. "It's YOURS!"

Her mouth drops open, "What?!"

"You heard me!" I yell, tears lodged in my throat. "It's your fault!"

I turn and run out the room.

 TBC: We get a look at Tyler's diary/journal type thingy.


	6. Bad Puppy

Disclaimer: Plot = Gidgetgirl's, Characters = Joss's, Raven, Tyler and Leo = Mine, Holly = Gidgetgirl's

Authors note: Ok, so I lied. There's gonna be a few more chapters than I said, I'm a bad person! Now, changing the subject, I'm going on holiday tonight, so pretty please give me some nice reviews to come home to!!! Please??

Raven Jenkins = 14

Tyler Harris = 16

Holly Rosenberg = 6

Leo Maclay = 2

Dawn Summers = 15

It's not fair! Why am I always the "moody teen"? Why am I always the one who ends up sitting out here on the steps? Why?

I thought someone would have followed me out, to at least see if I was ok, but no! They're probably in there with "poor old Buffy", can't they see this is all her fault?!

Wait … That's not entirely fair, I blame Tyler more than Buffy, but if she hadn't died to save us, then none of this would have happened. Although I would be dead, so maybe it's a good thing she jumped … I'm so confused. It's not fair!

I hear a small patter of feet behind me, as Leo slips out the front door.

"Raven?" He says, pronouncing it "A-Vun".

"Hey", I greet him, wiping my eyes. "I thought you were going for a nap."

"Sex!" he explains, shaking his head at the same time. I'm sure he understands himself, even if I don't!

I smile feebly as he starts stroking my hair; at least someone cares enough to come out! I lean forwards so my head touches my knees, Leo grabs my hair and growls softly in my ear. "Bad puppy!"

I sit back up again as the smiling child starts licking my face. "Bad puppy!" he says again, "Puppy don't cry!"

I reach up to gently push him away from my face, but I hear Tara calling.

"You'd better go inside, Babe", I say. "Tara wants you." 

Leo growls again.

"Bad Terry!" he announces, before growling once more, and leaving my side.

I wipe my face with the palm of my hand, I bet someone will be coming out soon to have "the talk" with me, probably Buffy.

The last time me and Anya had "the talk", she gave me a FAR TOO LITERAL explanation of where babies come from. For an eight year old, it's scary stuff!

Ok, so I was wrong, it's not Buffy, it's the bastard's brother himself: Xander Harris. Which obviously means him and An are done with "nap time".

"Hey!" he calls, over enthusiastically. 

I bury my head in my hands, pretending to cry. I don't wanna talk to Xander! Sure, he's nice n all, but I don't think he's gonna appreciate hearing how I read his brother's diary! Family loyalty n all!

I know that makes me a bad, bad, bad, bad person, but I really don't care after what he tries to do! And if someone you hate leaves you a doorway to his mind, you're gonna open it. That's just the way things are!

I can't really remember it too well, there were a lot of "I hate Buffy"'s and "Buffy is a bitch/cow/whore/any other insult", but I remember this one bit, perfectly:

"How could she?! How could she take it away from me?! It was my time to die,

and she took it! How am I supposed to live my life after this, knowing that one

day I'll have to face death for the second time?

But, not only that, coz she's back! And now, not only do I have to live my life

in constant fear because of her, but I have to see her face everyday, playing the

hero. Because she died, and I didn't!

Touching stuff. Huh? The diary of a troubled teen! After reading something like that, my heart must have melted, right? 

Poor little Tyler, terrified of death, in a world where death is all there is!

And maybe I would have felt sorry for him, if he'd told us. You know? Talked about his feelings like regular people, but no! Tyler Harris doesn't talk, instead he befriends a group of vampires in the hope of becoming immortal . 

Nice Going  Ty!


	7. Xander Shaped Goldfish

Disclaimer: It might be hard to believe, but I really don't own these wonderful characters, except Raven, Leo, and Tyler.

Author's note: The next chapter should be the last one, and I hope I've cleared up most of what happened, if there's still anything which is confusing then let me know. 

Brigurl, this chapter is especially for you, coz you asked for it! I know it's not my best work, but I'm kinda tired. (No excuse, I know!)

Dawn Summers = 15

Tyler Harris = 16

Holly Rosenberg = 6

Leo Maclay = 2 

Raven Jenkins = 14

"Hey!" Xander calls, coming over to me. "I hear you and the Buffster had a bit of a fall out."

I ignore his stating-the-obvious dialogue and start inspecting my nails, which are chipped as usual. Another down side to living on the Hellmouth, don't expect good nails, coz it's not gonna happen.

"Makes a change from Ty", he laughs uncomfortably, keeping it up for quite a few awkward minutes before realising I wasn't joining in. If Xander had a pair of glasses, he would so be cleaning them right now.

"Do you even know him?" I ask accusingly, receiving a blank look.

"Do I even know him?" he repeats. "Who? Tyler?"

"No! The Queen of bloody England", I say sarcastically, a form of speech I don't tend to use. "Of course Tyler".

He screws up his eyes, looking confused, his mouth opening and closing like a big Xander shaped goldfish. He obviously has no idea where I'm going with this, Hell, I'm not even sure if I do, but when I open my mouth and words come out, they've gotta be going somewhere near a point. Right?

"Did you know his fears? Did you know his reasons?" I continue, knowing he didn't, but longing to tell him. 

The Scoobies had wanted me to forgive Ty, and maybe now I do, or I'm at least a step closer. But now I blame them, well, I guess I've always known where my anger should have been directed, but it's so much easier to hate a 16-year-old boy than a group of adults.

"Death", I explain quietly. "Your brother was driven by a fear of dying. But you knew that, right?"

Xander's expression changes to one of shock and disbelief.

"No, you didn't. Because it was a problem, and we all know that the best thing to do with a problem is to ignore it."

"You think we ignore problems?" Buffy asks, coming out of view from where she's obviously been listening, sounding so hurt it almost makes me feel guilty.

"Yes." I state, to Buffy's surprise. "Sure, vampires are easy enough, they go poof, but real life problems don't go away that easily, and none of you can deal."

"It's true Buff", Dawnie agrees gently from behind me. "Remember how long it was before you told us about being in Heaven? Remember how terrible it felt when we finally found out? That was a problem but it wasn't discussed, it wasn't shared, and that falls under "ignored" in my books."

Buffy looks me straight in the eyes, as if pleading with me to deny it.

"Willow and Tara," I say, knowing she won't need an explanation. "Last Halloween with Dawn, and now Tyler, did you honestly think we wouldn't want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," she admits, and I almost believe her, but everything comes out eventually, secrets are always spilled, just not voluntarily in Buffy's case, at least not at first. The mystical side of things always seems much more inviting than real life drama, just like the night it happened.

The five of us were gagged, with our hands and feet tied, Tyler too, which obviously wasn't part of his plan, but he trusted a vampire and that's what he got in return. Not invincibility, but betrayal, just like the rest of us.

At least when Glory tried to open the portal we had fancy clothes, but when the vamps attempt it we get gags.

I'm not even sure what started it off; maybe it was something along the lines of, "We shall make you immortal in return for the blood of the keys."

Did the poor boy forget he was one too?

TBC: Last chapter coming up, I hope everything has kind of been explained. And the problem ignoring thing is Raven's opinion, it's not necessarily a fact. 

(Any weird writing which might appear after this, is not part of the story, it's just something weird which happened when uploading.)

eet tidedh our hands and feet tidedg that real life drama, jd, just not vo about it?" and now Tyler, did you honesth me to deny it.


	8. My First Dollar

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's note: LAST CHAPTER

I know this isn't the best way to end this fanfic, but the way I see it is: this could pretty much go on forever, at least until Raven dies, as it is written in present tense. So I decided to finish it as soon as the Tyler issue was solved, and since no one reviewed saying they didn't understand what had happened, that makes this the last chapter.

Dawn Summers = 15

Tyler Harris = 16

Raven Jenkins =14

Leo Maclay = 2

Holly Rosenberg = 6

It's kinda funny if you think about it, Tyler was so busy trying to prevent his death that he almost caused it. Ok, maybe it's not that funny.

Everyone knew we hated him, the question of "what happened?" had been discussed, so it wasn't completely forgotten about, but "why?" had been missed out. Maybe these past months would have been different if it was out in the open, but instead it's all pouring out now.

"You're right", Xander admits. "We don't talk about things enough, and I really don't know my brother like I'd thought."

Wow! The fourteen year old was right. If I had a dollar for every time that happened … I'd have just earned my first.

I stare at him, the goldfish role swapping places, I'm not used to being listened to, let alone being agreed with, it doesn't feel normal.

"I'm right?"

Buffy nods, looking ashamed. "I want you to know that from now on, I'll always be here for you, no matter what you need to talk about."

I smile, amazed at her quick adjustment.

Maybe I wasn't the only one who thought about it, maybe Buffy realised it too, just ironically wouldn't bring it up.

That would make sense.

"And Ty?"

Xander sticks up his hand. "I'll talk to him," he decides. "Death, huh? Can't be as bad as bunnies!" 

"Unless he's afraid of death caused by bunnies", my sister says, sounding very serious. "They might look cute and fluffy, but no." She pauses dramatically. "That's just a distraction."

Xander stares at his girlfriend, who seems to have appeared from nowhere, just like everyone else around me. He's probably thinking how weird she is, in fact, I bet everyone's thinking it.

"They don't fool me though." She finishes proudly, despite the fact that she's completely changed the subject, just as I was finally being listened to.

Xander smiles at the crazy demon and gives her a kiss.

"I gotta go…" he points towards the house with his thumb. "Yeah."

I guess he's going to talk to Ty, not that there's much point now, it's too late. If it had been discussed as soon as Buffy died, then Tyler might never have befriended those vamps, we wouldn't have been nearly killed for the second time, and we wouldn't be having this conversation.

I suppose it shows how important talking is, I just hope Buffy doesn't take it too seriously and tell us about her and Spike. The others don't know yet, but I saw them kissing outside The Bronze! 

I'd like to be able to say "I don't know what she sees in him", but he is pretty cute, for a dead guy.

I don't think the rest of The Scoobies would be too happy about it though, and it's not technically a "problem", so therefore, she really really really doesn't have to go into detail about it. Even if it does go against the whole point of the conversation for her to keep it a secret.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens, after all, tomorrow's another day.


End file.
